Kirsten Franklin
Kirsten Louise Franklin (born May 6, 1989) is an English professional wrestler, best known as her time in ZXWWF and currently as the owner as the Ultimate Future Wrestling Association (UFWA). Early life Kirsten was born in London, England and has always been a huge wrestling fan. She began training at the age of 14, keen to become a wrestler herself. Eventually, after working for several independent companies in England, Kirsten moved to Florida with her older sister, Nicole, to work another indy company over there. Professional Wrestling Career ZXWWF (2006-2010) In November 2006, Kirsten signed with ZXWWF. She instantly made an impact in the company, becoming the first ever XXX Tag Team Champion, alongside Delta Madison, in her debut. Kirsten's older sister Nicole, who was a model at the time, began her wrestling training a few weeks after Kirsten's ZXWWF debut, with Kirsten becoming her main trainer. Nicole later debuted with the company herself, the sister's often teaming with one another through their careers. Kirsten then went on to be a part of what's known as one of the greatest feuds in the company's history with Vixen Champion Raven. The two engaged in several heated battles, including ladder matches, steel cage matches and even a Slaughterhouse Prison match. Kirsten eventually defeated Raven for the Vixen Championship. Always remaining a huge crowd favourite, Kirsten engaged in several more feuds alongside her one with Raven, fighting the likes of Amanda, Trina Lash and Sheena Marie. Throughout her career, Kirsten managed to capture the Vixen Championship a further two times. Kirsten spent most her career as a part of the Livewire brand, but after she joined sides with Mariah, ZX, Sensational Mary, Big Show and Randy Orton, she was drafted to Mayhem. Mariah, a good friend of Kirsten's, earnt herself a Vixen Championship shot, taking Kirsten on in what was a friendly battle. Kirsten just managed to retain her title, but Mariah soon earnt herself another shot. Kirsten lost that match, thus finally losing her Vixen Championship after several months of holding it, in a cage match. Kirsten officially turned heel after aligning herself with returning boyfriend, Marcus, who assisted Kirsten with attacking Mariah after the match. The two stole the Vixen Championship before Mariah could take it and Kirsten and Marcus began to feud with Mariah and her boyfriend, ZX. The feud was somewhat ended as Kirsten and Marcus defeated the two in a Glass Tables Match, when Kirsten injured ZX by driving him through the glass. Since then, Kirsten was determined to reclaim her Vixen Championship but unsuccessful. After a losing streak lasting several months, Kirsten vowed to get back into things and become a champion again soon and aligned herself with Beth Phoenix, engagins in a feud with Cheerleader Melissa; the Vixen Champion. At ZXWWF Mania IV, Kirsten defeated Melissa by DQ but also was awarded the Vixen Championship. Since losing the Vixen Championship to Mickie James, Kirsten moved into the Deathmatch Division, feuding with the likes of Cheerleader Melissa, Samoa Joe and even Marcus. After losing to Marcus in a match at Pick Your Poison, Kirsten applied for position of Xplosion General Manager and was granted the position. Kirsten then sorted out her differences with Marcus and became his manager during his feud with Jimmy Jacobs and Lacey. Kirsten went into official in-ring retirement, focusing just on her position at General Manager. As well as managing Marcus Brett, Kirsten also took Natalya Neidhart under her wing and the two worked together in a mentor/student role for a few months. Kirsten soon formed a stable on Xplosion, which included herself, Marcus Brett, Natalya Neidhart, Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley and Melina. The team were soon given the name 'The Embassy'. Being GM, Kirsten offered her stable mates the best opportunities and title shots. At ZXWWF 'Mania, Kirsten helped Natalya Neidhart to become new Undisputed Vixen Champion. At the end of this PPV, it was announced that ZXWWF would be closing it's doors. UFWA (2010 - present) 2010 After the closure of ZXWWF, in early July 2010, Kirsten and former rival Raven decided to join together to open a new promotion. They decided to go with the name 'Ultimate Future Wrestling Alliance', combining Raven's nickname 'Ultimate Vixen' and Kirsten's nickname 'Futureshock Vixen'. The company created 2 shows with a different set of rosters on each; Raven controlled Wednesday Night Wreck, while Kirsten controlled Friday Night Oblivion. In UFWA's opening show, Kirsten named Terri Runnels as the co-General Manager alongside Kirsten herself. Kirsten has also returned to the role of Marcus Brett's manager and has formed an alliance with women's Tag Team, No Remorse (Shelly Martinez & Casey Cortez). The team soon split but Kirsten remained in control of UFWA for several months. After controversy within the company occurred at the start of the year between Kirsten and several members of the roster, Kirsten opted to release the troublesome roster members, as well as having had some leave on their own terms. After these issues, Kirsten decided to take a break from the company as she handed complete control over to her good friend, Alex Shelley. 2011 In March 2011, Kirsten's sister, Nicole Franceschi began to gain a mystery stalker, who helped her win her matches for the next few weeks as a part of her feud with Alicia Fox. At the Retribution PPV in mid-April, Kirsten revealed herself to be this mystery helper. She also dennounced her authority within the company and decided to offer Alex Shelley complete control of the company for the foreseeable future, while she became a full-time in-ring competitor as a part of new Women's Tag Team 'The Franceschi Sisters', alongside Nicole. Kirsten went on to re-create The Embassy from ZXWWF but with a new lineup, consisting of herself, Nicole, Rachael Demon, Marcus Brett and Tyler Black. When UFWA General Manager Alex Shelley was away for several months due to injury, The Embassy attempted to take over the company but were soon stopped by the returning Shelley. The Embassy went to feud with Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Melina, James Storm and Jacqueline, ending in a 10-person Tag Team Match, with the winning team earning control of the company. Shelley's team won due to Nicole screwing over her own team, also causing The Embassy to disband. Kirsten and Rachael Demon opted to continue teaming together and became Women's Tag Team Champions after defeating the L.O.D (Jessie McKay & Debra). The two held the titles for several months but lost them to the Beautiful People at Black Apocalypse, the last show of 2011. 2012 After Black Apocalypse, Rachael was forced to go on indefinite hiatus from the company due to injury. Kirsten has since renewed her rivalry with Raven. The two went back and forth for several months before Kirsten was taken out on injury. In this time, it became apparent that Raven had begun a plot to steal Kirsten's boyfriend Marcus Brett. Kirsten returned to the ring in June 2012 at the Final Frontier PPV, where she teamed with Jimmy Jacobs in the Main Event to defeat Marcus Brett and Raven; ending with Jacobs capturing the World Heavyweight Championship from Brett. Brett and Kirsten broke up and Brett has began a relationship with Raven since. Burnout General Manager CM Punk forced Kirsten and Raven to team up and challenge Black Yukirin & Shibuya for the Women's Tag Team Championships, which they won at Splash-Down 2012 and the two are currently struggling to work as a team. Personal life In her personal life, Kirsten has been romantically linked to several other superstars throughout her career in the company but remained with her boyfriend Marcus Brett for over 3 years; since April 2009. The two have since broken up and Kirsten is currently single. Behind the scenes, Kirsten's best friend is her mentor and trainer, AJ Styles. Kirsten is also close friends with Natalya Neidhart, Shelly Martinez, Allison Wonderland, Jimmy Jacobs, Tyler Black, Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'Futureshock '(Cradle Shock) **'Barbie Twist '(Extreme Twist of Fate) **'Nothing Personal' (Canadian Destroyer) *'Signature Moves' **'Royal Flush '(Somersault Corkscrew Senton) **450° Splash **Crucifix Head Scissor / Crucifix Pin **Hurracanrana **Running Face Wash **Shooting Star Press **Spinning Back Kick **Springboard Phoenix Splash **Step-Up Enzuigiri **Whisper in the Wind *'Entrance Music' **'Seven Birds' - My Passion **'Caraphernelia' - Pierce The Veil Jeremy McKinnon Championships and Accomplishments *'Championships' **UFWA Women's Tag Team Champion (1 time, w/ Rachael Demon) **ZXWWF XHE XXX Tag Team Champion (1 time; first ever; w/ Delta Madison) **ZXWWF Vixen Champion (4 time) Category:1989 births